


Heal

by Delphi



Series: Sex and the Scarus Sector [3]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Drama, Erotica, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut never prepared him for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo December 2011 Mini-Challenge: Tiny Bingos

Nurses in low-cut red bodysuits. Doctors with questionable cures. Servitors with vibrating augmetics. Erotica has a lot to say about medicae care.

Thing is, it's nearly always written from the perspective of the patient. Owing to his nature, Wystan doesn't invite concern, and maybe that's why he's always had a weakness for the genre. He's never thought about what it's like on the flip-side, at least not until now.

He wipes a wet cloth across the kid's forehead, feeling oddly bruised inside, and tries not to think about whether you can (or should) really kiss something and make it better.


End file.
